NatsuAgirl?
by pertemis45
Summary: Natsu read yet another strange spell except this one turns him into a girl. Wait What?
1. the change happens

**Hey people who think I have abandoned you meant to update sooner but hey I was lazy. but anyway I need some new anime if you people can help. Pm me some please. Anyway first fairy tail fanfic hope it isn't to overdone. I am thinking of turning this into multi chapters so I hope it works. so yeah disclaimer.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail manga nor anime that belongs to Hiro Mashima. Any way onto the story.**

It was a normal day in the infamouse guild Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Cana was drinking a barrel of booze. Jet and Droy were fighting over Levy, Happy was flirting with Carla while Pantherlily was eating a kiwi. Elfman was preaching about being a man,Leon was flirting with Juvia who was stalking Gray. Sting and Rogue were visiting the guild for some reason and Jellal and Kobra came to see how the guild was fairing. Well Kobra just tagged along with Jellal. And Gajeel was sulking in the corner. During this Levy and Lucy had walked through the guild doors with Levy practically skipping. Natsu, Seeing Lucy, ended his fight with Gray and ran over to annoy Lucy.

"Hey Levy whats that?" Natsu asked as he looked at what levy had in her hands. Levy, Eyes gleaming, looked at what she had in her hands. "This is a new spell book that me and Lucy got after our last mission." Natsu looked at the spellbook,then he grabbed it out of levy's hands. "I want to read a spell out loud." He declared. As he flipped randomly to a page. "Natsu don't!" Both Lucy and Levy screamed. "I don't want to be 5 again!" Lucy screamed. Everyone in the guild looked at her confused while Natsu laughed.

Natsu then decided to read the spell. "syad owt rof lrig ot yug morf hsiw uoy egnahc redneg a" After he read the spell there was a poof of smoke and a flash of light then until the smoke dissipated into nothing and the guild caught a look at Natsu. Everyone gasped except for Lucy and Levy who laughed. Because the once pink haired male dragon slayer was now a pink haired female.

 **Thought that would be a good place to end it. I already have the full thing written and everything but decided to break it up. if you have any questions or some criticism or anything just review please. anyway by for now.**

 **-Pertemis45**


	2. The chase begins

**Sup first off the title is actually supposed to read Natsu...A girl!? but hey the title is mean to mean. Hermes doesn't like me. Before you start telling me greek gods and goddesses don't exist I don't really care. I apologize. anyway I thank those that reviewed and would appreciate it if others would review to. It helps me to become a better writer. So Thanks anyway. If anyone has figured out the spell I know it was easy but I didn't want it nor originally write it any differently. If some seem out of character such as Natsu,Lucy or any of the others I am is my first fairy tail fic. Anyway Disclaimer.I do not own fairy tail. If I did it would be a little different,Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Anyway on to the story.**

Natsu looked at everyone in confusion. "Hey guys whats going on?" He asked. Lucy managed to gather her composure. "Natsu your a Girl." before she bursted out laughing again."What!"Natsu screamed. Natsu ran to the mirror to check if she was telling the truth. Instead of seeing his normal reflection he saw a feminine face looking back at him. Natsu now had long spiky pink hair. and big onyx or eyes framed with long eyelashes. His well her eyes widened even further in shock and Natsu screamed again.

All The guys in the guild except for those with girlfriends or immediate crushes looked at Natsu and all thought one simple thing. _She will be mine_. Natsu looked at the guys in the guild including Sting,Rogue,Leon,and Kobra. Saw the looks on there faces and fled. Erza screamed at Freed to put up a rune barrier before they could run after Natsu.

Lucy looked at Levy in confusion before looking at the guys in the guild. She could see the lust they felt for the female Natsu. Lucy leaned over to Levy and whispered."We may have a problem on our hands."Levy just nodded. "I'll do my best to reverse his condition."she said before she slunk off to find a way to reverse the spell. Lucy helped Erza keep the guys occupied until Freed was able to put the barrier up.

 **Meanwhile with Natsu...**

Why did I read that spell? Natsu asked/thought to herself as she ran to her cottage home in the forest. When she finally saw the small cottage she slowed to a stop. Natsu found the key under the mat,unlocked the door and went straight to the kitchen to eat. When she got there she saw Sting with some fire-food and a creepy smile. "H...Hey sting what do you want?" Natsu said while staring at the food. "A kiss" whispered sting before leaning in. Natsu punched him in the face then ran into the forest around his house. _At least I wont have to worry about him anymore_ she thought as she ran to the meadow which wasn't to far away not noticing the shadows following her.

 **Back in the guild...**

"Erza I need your help!"Lucy screamed as she called for Virgo to help her keep the men from escaping. Freed had put the barrier up but accidentally linked it to the guys guild marks so Sting,Rogue,Leon,and Kobra were able to escape. Lucy sighed before focusing on the guys. "Erza I need a favour" . Erza looked at Lucy and asked her what she needed. "Can you hold them back and keep freed safe while I look for Natsu pursuers?" Lucy asked hoping and praying for a yes. Erza nodded and Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. Before she left Levy came up to her and gave her a net. "This will transport them to guild so we can take care of them. Oh and I figured out how to reverse the spell."Levy said. "Oh how?"Lucy asked eagerly."If he eats this mushroom at dusk by tomorrow he might be a guy again if not he might be stuck like this for two days and that is a huge if."Levy explained while giving her the mushroom and net. Lucy put the mushroom with her keys and the net around her shoulder before leaving and running to the first place to check. Natsu's house.

 **So yeah hope I did ok. Hope I put them in character enough. so yeah Review,Favorite and Follow if you want. so yeah update soon.**


	3. Ice and Shadow,

**Hey sorry for the long wait I lost the papers found them and it wasn't making sense so I was kinda having trouble. so sorry for the wait hope you are not to angry with me for the wait. anyway I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy ran with the net and mushroom towards Natsu's house. "Hopefully the hothead is at home" She muttered to herself as she ran. When she arrived at the small cottage she saw the door wide open as if someone had to run away quickly. Lucy cursed silently before going to explore the inside. She walked through the door and saw the normal messiness of the home. sighing she did a quick walk through of the house. Natsu,it seems was not there but she did find Sting knocked out in the kitchen with a weird smile on his face. Lucy threw the net over him and watched as he shimmered out of the house. picking the net back up she ran out of the house into the woods where some tracks had led to. sighing once again she began to follow the tracks into the woods.

Natsu P.O.V

"Finally" I sighed as I got to the meadow. smiling I relaxed into the colorful wildflowers around me until I felt someone's arms around me. Looking up I saw rouge smiling to himself with his eyes closed. shocked I sat there for a minute before I took action. standing quickly I knocked his arms away and used my Fire Dragon Iron Fist. Satisfied with how far he flew I looked around to see if anyone else was there. seeing no one I sat down and fell asleep.

At the same time but with Lyon.

I watched as my prize walked around the meadow. smiling to myself because my love had just knocked that shadow pervert away. _She must be waiting for me._ I thought to myself. Still smiling I began to imagine our future once more. * _Natsu my love will you marry me? I asked her. Smiling shyly she nodded her pink spiky curls bouncing and her gorgeous onyx eyes sparkling with happiness._ shortly after the wedding. _How many babies do you want? I asked my beloved. She smiled before whispering 33.*_ After the little imagination thing My vision began to grow dark and the floor ran up to meet me. still smiling I succumbed to my dreams.

Lucy P.O.V

Still running I shortly encountered a pretty burnt and knocked out shadow dragon and a Sleeping Ice wizard. Sending them back to the guild I continued my search for Natsu.

 **SO yeah hope it wasn't to bad and that it made sense but I am not to sure. like,review,follow. I don't realt care.**

 **See yuh later bye.**


	4. The End

**I am finally updating this story! I am sorry to have been gone for so long. I honestly am. Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

Natsu's P.O.V

I wake up and look around the meadow. " How long have I been sleeping?" I mutter and stand up. I look at my hands and suddenly remember. "Oh I am still a girl..." I feel arms wrap around me and someone licks my ear. A voice purrs in my ear. " yes love. you're still a girl." I try to jump away so I can fight but the person's grip tightens around me. "you're not going anywhere." The attacker laughs.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to fight back but the person just laughs." You don't recognize my voice love? Then again we have only fought once and your memory probably helped you forget about me." The voice purrs in my ear. "But to give you a hint I know what you're thinking." After a few minutes of searching my memory I connect the dots"Kobra?" I ask him lowly. "Thats me love." The voice now identified as kobra answers me. "Let go of me" I try to wiggle out of his grip but notices it just gets tighter. "Why love?" kobra licks my ear again. "Are you not enjoying this?"

"N...not really" I mumble. Kobra relaxes his grip and lets go. "Ok love. I don't want you angry at me." I look at kobra and bitch slap him yelling fire dragon iron fist knocking him some distance away. Kobra stands up and looks at me. "Now love is that anyway to treat someone who loves you?" He smirks and walks back over to me. I back away slowly. " Well thats how I treated Igneel." Kobra laughs like I had said something funny. "Now love just calm down." I focus and and releases the fire dragon roar on him. Kobra falls and stays down. Lucy enters the meadow and looks between me and the defeated poison dragon slayer. "Hey Luce!" I wave excitedly and jog over.

"Hey Natsu. did you do that?" She looks at the poison dragon on the ground. I shrug and nod. "He was doing some weird stuff to me." She looks at me. "What kind of stuff?" she asks. "Weird stuff." I shrug. "Anyway do you have a cure. I don't wanna be a girl forever." I say pouting. Lucy laughs and hands me a mushroom. "if Levy is to be believed that should be the cure. I nod and eat the mushroom. I look down and notice I'm back to normal I hug Lucy."Luce I never wanna do that again." Lucy looks at me and nods. "Me either."

Kobra begins to wake up and looks at me. "Natsu what happened?" He holds his head. " Nothing much." I smile my arm on lucy's shoulder. Kobra nods and stands up. "I am just gonna go back to the guild..." He walks back to the guild leaving me and lucy alone. "Hey luce I have something i wanna tell you."

Lucy P.O.V

I watch as kobra leaves then turns to Natsu." Yeah Natsu?" I ask smiling widely before noticing he had a light blush on his face. "I want to ask you something..." He trails off. " you know you can tell me anything." I say playfully shoving him. Natsu blushes some more. "Well umm... I was wondering.. Oh fuck it." He mutters before shoving his lips on mine. I gasp but kiss him back almost as fast. we pull back and I look at Natsu confused. Natsu's eyes are half open a blush still on his face but a happy expression on his face.

"Hey Luce. If told you I love you what would you do?" He asks me still smiling. I think for a minute. "Well if you told me you loved me I probably would kiss you again." I giggle. Natsu grins. "Well Luce I love you." I kiss him again smiling.

Back at the guild... Third person's P.O.V

Kobra walks into the guild and looks at everyone. "Natsu is a guy again." Multiple sighs of relief could be heard through the guild. "Thats a relief." Levy said a smile on her face. "I wonder whats taking lu and natsu so long to return" a mischievous grin on her face. Gray snickers. " I bet they are making out like the lovebirds they are." Gajeel snorts " Please if that dimwitted salamander confessed to bunny girl then ill kiss Shrimp ." Levy blushes. "wait a second why me? gajeel blushes and looks away. "no reason shrimp."

At that moment Natsu and lucy entered the guild. "Yo everyone" Natsu yelled a happy grin on his face. Lucy smiles. "Luce can i tell everyone? " He asks jumping up and down. Lucy nodded and he turns to look at them. "Luce is mine. anyone touches her and ill burn you to a crisp!" gajeel groans. "Salamander did you have to confess!" He walks over to levy and kisses her. Levy blushes but kisses back. Gray looks at natsu impressed but not to be outdone walks over to juvia and kisses her. Mirajane faints from the happy news and the master smiles. " Its about damn time!" He holds up his booze. " Guys lets celebrate" and the entire guild celebrated the three new couples.

 **Anyway that's the end. hope you enjoyed it. sorry it seemed rushed**


End file.
